Dahjer Cana'an
'Appearance & Personality' *Height: 4'9" *Weight: 126lbs *Eye color: Hazel *Hair Color: Amethyst *Hair: Short Dahjer has four personalities. Alpha Alpha is usually quiet and tries to keep to himself, it is rare for him to come out *Stoic *Shy Beta Beta finds joy and pleasure in torturing people and often refers to them as "toys". This side of him only shows when he gets excited in a fight. *Twisted *Unstable (mentally) Gamma Gamma is pure child innocence, often loves to meet and play games with new friends. This side of him is usually the one that shows the most face time. *Happy *Cheerful *Playful Terra Terra is easily frightened and sensitive, often is prone to cry seemingly over things that others normally wouldn't. This side of him usually only shows when he feels like he's being picked on. *Timid *Sensitive 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: ~3,000,000 *Total Spent: ~120,000 *Total Left: ~2,880,000 'Possessions' *Crochet & Sewing kit *Leather Pouch *Books *Black Manteaux with White Ankh Symbol on the back. (Gifted by Bishop) *Always keeps a small medical supply in the leather pouch, nothing big or special, just bandages, disinfectant, and other things but not as broad as a full-on opperation or anything. Just things handy for minor burns, cuts etc. Trade Skills & Talents Skills *Home Economics - (i.e. cooking, cleaning, sewing etc.) Talents *(N/A) 'Abilities & Spells' Arcane Magic Conjuration Magic Presently Known Arcane Magic *'Arcane Blast '- (Single Shot Only) Conjuration Magic *'Conjure Food:' - (Mostly pastery goods at the moment such as bread, muffins, and biscuits) *'Conjured Drink:' - (Water) *'Conjure Clothing/Fabric:' - (Linen & Leather) 'Backstory' Dahjer lived in a small village with his parents and little sister, it was usually quiet and peaceful but there was very little to do for fun. Dahjer and his little sister spent most of their time down by the river bed tossing stones to see who could skip theirs across the water the most, they played chase, hide and seek, and tag in an open field. Dahjers favorite pastime was reading normal books and some times books about magic, as well as chess or checkers and other thought-provoking strategy games. When Dahjer was 12, he decided to go on a journey to see the world without anyones permission, the only one who knew he was leaving was his little sister, whom he promised to come back for some day when she's older so that they could see the world together. About a week after leaving he began hearing rumors about his quiet little village seemingly to have just vanished without a trace, worried and in a panic, he raced back to the village to find that the rumors were true. He couldn't find a trace of there ever being a village in the first place, all that was left was a giant burn-like scar on the land where his village once stood. After shedding some tears and working up the strength to carry on, he traveled on his own and practiced useful magic for his journey, two years had passed and he found himself in Magnolia at the front gates of Fairy Tail, believing that this was the place that could help him grow and after joining, he had come to think of it as a second home for him. Dahjer developed a split personality issue on his travels before he reached Magnolia to join Fairy Tail because at the time, he was unable to cope with the loss of his family, village, and his childhood he believes he may have lost forever. So he's been living most of his life like a child, playful and carefree. 'Relationships' Surrogate Mothers *Nessarose Thorn Surrogate Father *Atticus Knight Friends *Dahjer thinks everyone is his friend Love Interest *Dahjer has no love interest and wouldn't understand anything about love anyways. Even if he did find a girlfriend, it would be purely platonic and his feelings would be unconditional. Category:D-Class